Love at last sight
by esmaraldo
Summary: Ginny travels back in time to try and reason with Tom Riddle. It seems simple... but is it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sigh I just wish I do.  
  
A/N: This is a rewrite of the original chapter. Over a year has lapsed since my last update (apologises to all the people who read this story last time) so my writing style has changed...and hopefully improved.  
  
Please review; I love to get feedback, whether positive or negative.  
  
Thanks to Suki who helped me edit this chapter. However, I'm still in search of a beta reader who will give this a full service.

* * *

Dark shadows enveloped Ginny's mind. She struggled against the tight bonds, trying to break free. But it was no use; the ties held tight, dragging her consciousness into a thick cloud of obscurity...luring her into a nightmare.  
  
Cold, it was so cold there- like the world had been drained of happiness. The icy stare of frozen eyes pierced through Ginny's soul. They were beautiful eyes, emerald green, pale and translucent; their cool gaze shattered everything in their sight.  
  
The exploding glass like shrapnel cut the bonds which trapped Ginny's mind, transcending her back to reality.

...

Ginny awoke with a mass of blankets, sodden with perspiration, tangled round her body. She exhaled deeply and freed herself from the bed linen. The vivid images from the dream still haunted her mind. Who was that mysterious boy with those penetrating, cold eyes? He seemed so lost...so lonely, trapped in that dark, secluded place.  
  
The alarm clock at the side of Ginny's bed beeped. Eight O'clock it read. She had better hurry or she'd be late for breakfast. Ginny groaned. Her nightly dreams had left her drained of energy and she did not think that she had the strength to get up.

...

Ginny had wanted a quiet morning, to be left alone whilst she dozed some more during breakfast. However, seeing that she ate her breakfast in the Burrow kitchen, it was anything but quiet. The presence of Fred and George, visiting from their joke shop in Diagon Ally, only added to the chaos.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Ron, looking flustered, "That was my foot!"  
  
"For goodness sake Fred, haven't I told you enough times already to stop doing that!?" Mrs Weasley remarked exasperatedly.  
  
"Sorry," Fred muttered.  
  
He had tried to levitate dirty plates into the sink again. And instead of reaching their destination, the plates had decided to deposit themselves in front of Ron, who had been carrying a rack, full of toast, back to the table. Luckily, the plates were shatter proof.  
  
"Look what you made me do!" Ron, standing amidst a sea of fallen pieces of toast and plates, glared at Fred. "Aren't you going to help me tidy this up?"  
  
Fred was saved from replying by two owls, which had just flown themselves through the small open window at the far end of the rambled kitchen. With a thud they skidded to a halt on the Kitchen table, sending yet more toast soaring into the air. The owls ruffled their feathers haughtily and seemed quite pleased with themselves. Attached to each of their right legs was a thick envelope made out parchment. Ginny recognised the emerald green writing and the purple wax seal.  
  
"Finally! Hogwarts letters!" Ron yelled, forgetting all about the toast on the floor, and made a mad dash towards the owls.  
  
"Christ!" George mocked loudly, "I never knew you were that keen about school. We'd better watch out, haven't we Fred, or we'd have another Percy in the family."  
  
There was a clunk at the sink. At the mention of Percy's, Mrs Weasley had dropped her wand. Ginny and Ron exchanged anxious glances. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still not speaking to Percy. Even though the ministry had now accepted Voldemort's return, their attitude towards Dumbledore was still very hostile.  
  
"It's not that." Ron tried to explain "With everything that's going on...I wasn't sure if..."  
  
Ron didn't finish his sentence, but Ginny knew exactly what he had wanted to say. It had been on her mind all summer. What if there wasn't going to be a Hogwarts this year? She had thought. What if...  
  
The tawny grey owl, which had landed closets to Ginny, gave an impatient hoot and stuck out its leg. Both Ron and Ginny were quite as they opened their letters.

...

Ginny lay on her bed, her head dizzy with euphoria, the red and gold badge still clutched tightly in her hand. Ginny peered at the badge, not quite believing that it was really there. Sure enough, the large letter 'P' was still embellished in front of the Gryffindor lion.


End file.
